evoluniafandomcom-20200213-history
Evolunia Wiki:Evolunia Wiki
= Evolunia = = IP: Evolunia.net = Website: Latest News - Evolunia Client: Custom client based on Tibia 10.98, you will be able to download it the same day the beta opens Evolunia is designed to be a fast paced and simple evolution server, we have added tons of new features that are meant to make the game more fun and interesting. All our maps were also made by ourselves, so every spawn and quest is unqiue to our server. Uptime: 24/7 ''' Hosted in: Germany Exp rate: Medium staged rates (all of our custom systems also makes it a lot faster to level) Runes: Unlimited Loot rate: 2x Server type: PVP/RPG.' '''Some more advanced info': * Tons of quests and spawns that will last a long time for players to complete, you can also find tons of different missions and hidden rewards in most of our spawns. Customize your character with different gear, charms, and different attribute points. * All of our monsters has a level indicating how strong they are. Monsters with skulls, meet skulled monsters that can either be stronger or weaker than they normally are, and they have different modifiers. Red skulled monsters will give experience when they are damaged, white skulled monsters will split on death, and more. * Orb system, whenever a creature is killed they have to spawn an orb, walking into that orb will give you bonuses like double damage, double experience and more for a small period of time. * Alot of item attributes, on our items you can find tons of new item attributes such as: leech, chain, critical, bonus to weapon attack, damage increase and more . * Automatic healing inside the game, we have an auto healing function ingame which can be toggled on with !autoheal. It automatically uses potions and casts healing spells for you. * Custom client with tons of new sprites. * Charms! We have a new item type called charms, they give bonuses when they're inside the charm container, which is a bag with 4 slots and it can be openend via the !charms command or by pressing the store container ingame. * New skills! Axe, club and sword fighting is now called melee fighting. We have also added a new skill for mages, called wand fighting. It works similarly to distance and melee fighting but it scales better with levels. * Attribute points can be used to make your character deal more damage, get more regeneration, run faster and have more health and mana. They're unlocked through quests, tasks, achievments and finding random treasures inside of spawns. So it's worth to explore every spawn so that you get many attribute points. * With this beta we hope to identify bugs, and to keep adding interesting systems we still have a few in mind. And once the beta is done we hope to advertise the server more to get a larger playerbase. We hope that you check it out! AIcle7.png AbMHDXZ9 o.png Elitebowo9308864ab67df36a.png Heroic-charmedbc33abc3b1dea0.png 82ch6i0igc3g4h46.png Menu: * Achievements * Attributes * Bosses * Charms * Commands * Dungeons * Dungeons Tokens * Events * Evolunia Tokens * Items * Monsters * Mounts * Npcs * Quests * Reroll Tokens * Spells * Useful Info * Updates